


Blow the Heavens into Stars

by ZairaA



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMFs, Charles Being Concerned, F/M, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Erik, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his cover is blown and his wife killed in Poland, Erik can only think of one place to go to keep his daughter safe. But soon enough the whole world is in danger, and Erik has to decide between picking a side or staying on the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU to X-Men: Apocalypse. I adored what we got to see of Erik's relationship with his daughter, I hated that he had to lose her more than anything, and I think a lot might have been different if she had lived. So I simply had to write a story that would fix this, and possibly a lot more. I hope you enjoy the ride ahead! :)
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful [ingberry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/) for her quick beta, [mainecoon76](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/) for the pre-read and suggestions and [crimsonswirls](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/) for her squeeing and provoding awesome inspirational art! <3

After the horrors he had lived through, Erik had thought himself unaffected by fear's icy-fingered touch. There was nothing left to scare you when death was just another acquaintance, who'd do your bidding if only you asked. He had the power to crush solid steel, to stop the blood in someone's veins, and yet he could do nothing to break the vice around his chest, that was right now squashing his heart and lungs and liver. 

There was a special kind of horror in finding your child gone. It was a dark panic that clawed its way up from your guts to choke you with every breath you tried to catch. Knowing Nina might be in danger, might be hurt, and it might be his fault. Because this couldn't be a coincidence. If experience had taught Erik anything, it was that it was always worse and there was no way—no way—the fact he had been exposed as a mutant would remain without consequences. 

Nina had gone out into the woods on her own before, of course, curious to see it awaken at dusk, when all the creatures of the night came out of their hiding places. Her gift allowed her to discover the forest in ways no one else could, and she was too young to think of the dangers. But she had promised him, the last time Erik scolded her for it, and it was not like her to break such a promise.

“We'll find her. It's okay, we'll find her,” Erik mumbled mechanically, over and over again, as he pushed through the underwood surrounding their cottage.

He wasn’t sure whether he was trying to assure himself or Magda, who shot him worried looks as she hastened alongside him, scared by his fear more than anything. Magda, who was not tainted by the darkness of a past like his. Her soul was bright, filled with joy and mischief and kindness. Being with her had allowed Erik to bury that part of him, that bitter and vengeful voice inside of him that would never allow him to truly trust anyone, that would tell him to keep up his guard and anticipate the inevitable betrayal.

But it was still there, and now it whispered in his ear: that he should have known, that there was no way for him to escape who he was, and that his attempt had only put those he loved in peril.

The irony of his mistake was not lost to him. That he had not been able to stop himself from saving someone’s life, and that he couldn’t even bring himself to regret it. He wasn’t the same man he had been ten years ago. Magda had pushed a door open, and then Nina had come in and changed him in ways he had never thought possible.

As they stumbled up a slope, he saw the men before they had fully separated from the shadows. Next to him, Magda made a shocked sound, but all Erik could feel was cold dread and a painful certainty. His stomach turned when he saw his little girl standing in their midst, looking like a little  angel in her nightgown.

It felt terrifyingly familiar, facing off against a group of men in uniforms—men he knew, who were his neighbours and colleagues. They had smiled and joked with him over dinner but now looked at him with disgust and suspicion. For years, he had been a part of their small community—unassuming, helpful and always polite—but all that was forgotten now.

Even as he was trying to appeal to that, Erik knew it was futile. They had brought no metal, only ropes and bows and arrows made from wood. Erik understood perfectly what that meant. They already knew who he was, even as they questioned him, holding up a blurry, black-and-white newspaper cutting. The evidence of a life he had left behind. A life that had finally caught up with him.

Erik held himself as still as he could, his hands unfurled and open by his side, doing his best to look unthreatening. The choice he was about to make was perfectly clear in front of him. He had no fear left for himself. All he could see was Nina, held by rough hands that should never have dared to even touch her, and the only thing that mattered was to get her away—far, far away from here.

Magda was still standing a few paces behind him, silent and frozen to the spot in her shock and confusion. There was no way for her to understand what was happening. No one ever believed that the tide of human nature would turn against them, that fear—once kindled—became anger and hate until it ended with the barrel of a gun pointed in your face. Or, in this case, a bow and arrow.

“I'll come with you,” Erik said, managing to sound calm despite the turmoil inside of him. “You can bring me in. Just let my daughter go.”

The men shared a look between them, and for a horrible moment they hesitated. But then their grip on Nina’s arms loosened, and she was stepping forward. Erik didn't let go of the breath he was holding. He kept his eyes on his daughter, and she looked back at him with eyes that were big and frightened.

“Go to your mother,” Erik said, trying to smile for her like his mother had smiled for him.

_Alles ist gut._

He turned to look at Magda over his shoulder, trying to convey all the things he couldn't say. That he loved her. That he was sorry. That she had to be there for Nina when he couldn't. She didn't know how this would end, but Erik did. These men had not come to arrest him. They would not take him back into town. They couldn't; they knew he was too dangerous.

Erik put his hands on his back, surrendering himself. He would not put his family at risk. They would be safe.

“No!”

Erik whipped around at the sound of Nina’s voice, and his heart sped up into a panicked cadence when he saw that she had stopped half way between him and Magda. She was a clever girl and she knew something wasn't right. Something was happening—and it was bad.

Erik shook his head with a pleading look. “Nina, no—“

But his brave, stubborn daughter didn't listen. The next thing he knew, she had wrapped her arms around his middle, her face pressed against his stomach.

“No!” she cried, close to hysteria. “I won't let them take you! I won't let them take you away from me!”

She was clinging to him with tears streaming down her face, and Erik tensed as two of the men started towards them. He was torn between holding his daughter close, shielding her with his body, and pushing her away towards her mother. He flung out his arm in an instinctive, though futile gesture, but the men halted anyway, staring at him with fright and uncertainty.

Erik stared back, aware of their arrows, pointing at him and his daughter. “Nina, please...” he choked out but she only clutched him tighter. Then a screech echoed through the forest, followed by more. And more. By the flapping of wings. When dozens upon dozens of birds came flying out of the darkness, descending upon the men with their beaks and talons,Erik knew it was too late. 

“Nina, stop!” He begged, but he wasn’t sure if she was even able to hear him. She was scared, calling out to these creatures in her distress, only half-aware of what she was doing.

“Make her stop!” one of the men shouted, panic in his voice, but Erik knew he couldn't.

“She can't control it!”

The men tried to beat at the animals, still pointing their arrows at Erik and his family. And then one arrow went flying, and Erik froze. Time slowed down as it sailed past him, and he was just about to let out a sigh of relief when a soft cry came from behind him. For a moment there was no breath left in his lungs. He turned around slowly, almost in a daze, and his blood turned to ice.

“No...”

Magda was lying on the ground, crumbled. Blood spreading out across her chest and soaking her dress where the arrow has pierced her through. It was like a déjà-vu, and for a moment Erik thought he must be dreaming. That this was one of his nightmares. He picked up Nina and fell to his knees beside his wife. Her eyes were empty. That playful sparkle that had pulled him in from the moment he first saw her—was gone.

“Mama...?”

Erik choked and clutched Nina against him, swallowing down the bile rising up in his throat. He shook his head in helpless denial, but he couldn’t escape the sight in front of him. The irreversible truth of Magda’s empty shell, of their life, their love, their future erased in a blink of an eye. In a heartbeat that would never come.

The men, shocked into silence at first, start to whisper again and when Erik heard the words, laced with fear and something darker, the ice settled in his stomach, turning into cold resolution.

“We've got to take him. And best take the girl as well.”

Erik’s wedding ring slipped from his finger, joined by Magda’s, and nestled hotly in the hollow of his palm. He balled his hand around them, fusing them together as he remembered the beautiful summer’s day they had exchanged them, Magda’s eyes alight with happiness. Pressing Nina's face against his chest, Erik let it go, and the newly formed bullet flew out, silent and invisible and too fast for the men to even make a sound. When their bodies hit the ground with a soft thud, Erik felt nothing—no regret, no satisfaction.

The forest was silent around them again. All that was heard was Nina’s muffled cries against his chest as he rocked her in his arms. Magda's hand was still warm and soft against his roughened palm when he took it. Like a dream that had come to an end. His beautiful Magda. He screwed his eyes shut, and hot tears spilled down his face, dropping into Nina's dark hair. His insides were screaming with pain, and he couldn't move, didn’t know what to do when all he wanted was to sit here until it stopped hurting, until the world became right again, already knowing that it never would.

“Papa?” Nina's voice was faint with tears and terror, and Erik let out a sob, holding her close as he cried.

“My baby. My sweet, sweet baby. Alles ist gut. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. Alles ist gut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alles ist gut" means "It's all right." It's what Erik's mother keeps repeating to him in Schmidt's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles' day had started out so well. He and Alex had driven to Langley, and seeing Moira again had been like a glimpse into a long lost past, when they had all been so much younger and short a few tragedies. He remembered with fondness how he had flirted shamelessly with her—and how thoroughly she had rebutted him. That one kiss they had shared had come on the tails of Charles' own heart-break and robbed Moira from any memories she had had of him. It definitely could have been more romantic, but now Charles couldn't help but wonder what might have been if he had made a different call. Unfortunately Moira and him only seemed to meet under the worst circumstances, when some megalomaniac mutant was threatening the further existence of all humankind.

Still, even with the kernel of dread that had settled in his stomach, Charles was in a good mood when he got back to the mansion late that evening, and it only further improved at the sight of his sister having found her way home after so many years. Raven seemed much more settled in her own skin, even though she chose to wear her human mask, and Charles was eager to show her what he had built, hoping to get her to stay a little longer.

He should have known that it never was that easy with Raven, though. When she started reciting the old, familiar talking points, Charles couldn't help but flinch. Maybe it was the nostalgia that the whole day had brought with it, but Raven's words immediately conjured up other ghosts from the past and turned Charles’ mind to the one man he had tried so hard not to think about.

“You still sound just like him,” he said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. “Just like Erik.”

“He's the reason I'm here.” Raven was never one to pull her punches, and Charles' heart started to beat hard and painful against his ribs. “He's resurfaced.”

Those three little words should not have been able to wreck such havoc inside of Charles. Helpless hope tried to bubble up from his stomach, but the dread and anxiety quickly smothered it before it could bloom into more. Whatever Raven was going to tell him, it wouldn't be happy news.

“They never stopped looking for him,” he said. Erik was still the most wanted man on the planet.

“And they will only try harder now,” Raven said. “He left a bunch of bodies in his wake.”

“Oh my god.”

Charles wasn't even sure if he wanted to know, but Raven gave him a look that, for her, came close to begging.

“Charles. One of them was his wife.”

Charles stared at her aghast, unable to find words, or even a coherent thought for that matter. Erik had had a wife. It had been so long since the last time Charles had tried to look for him. Had Erik found peace only for it to be ripped apart by tragedy again? Something must have happened for him to come out of hiding after all these years, and revenge had always been his primary motivation. Erik believed in an eye for an eye.

“We have to find him before anyone else does,” Raven urged him when he didn't say anything.

But Charles was no longer listening. His attention was drawn—sharp and sudden—into a different direction. He let out a shocked breath and sat up straighter, focussing on the mind that had crashed into his mental awareness. Someone was coming up the driveway, and the desolation and pain that darkened that brilliant and familiar mind nearly brought tears to Charles' eyes.

“No we don't,” he whispered.

“Charles!“

“He has already found us. And he's not alone. Oh, Erik...”

Raven looked at him, half annoyed and half confused. “What are you talking about?”

“He's here.” Charles pushed himself out from behind his desk in a hurry. “He's just coming up to the main entrance. His daughter is with him. I—“ He shot Raven an apologetic look when she jumped up from her chair. “Maybe it would be better if you stayed out of sight.”

“What? Why?”

Charles sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Erik was getting out of the car now. His distress was tearing at Charles, and he didn't have time to explain. “He's barely holding it together, Raven. His wife was killed. He's been on the run since, and he's exhausted. I don't want to overwhelm him. He doesn't know you're here, and while I appreciate that you're worried for him, you didn't exactly part on the best of terms.”

“Neither did you!”

“Maybe not. But he has come to me. Please. Let me handle this, at least for tonight.”

Raven looked torn, but in the end she nodded. “Alright. I'll go find Hank then. Tell him what's up. And it's probably better if we keep Moira away from Erik as well.”

“Oh god, yes. You're right.”

Raven raised her eyebrows at him. “This could get complicated.”

Charles shot her a lopsided smile. “It always has been with Erik. But we can worry our brains about that later.”

After Raven had left, Charles took a deep breath and then quickly pushed himself towards the entrance hall. He arrived just as the door swung open and Erik stepped over the threshold with a dark haired girl in his arms. Her name was Nina and she had her face buried against his chest, frightened even in her sleep. Erik himself looked awful. Worse than Charles had ever seen him, with his eyes red-rimmed, five days worth of stubble and his clothes caked with dirt.

“Erik...”

“Charles.” Erik's voice broke, hoarse, as if every syllable was painful. “Please... I don't know where else to go.”

Charles swallowed. The pain and grief radiating from Erik was devastating. “Of course, my friend. Please, come in. I—God, Erik, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry.”

Erik's eyes were glistening, his pupils blown wide in the low lamplight of the entrance hall, and for a moment he just stood and stared at Charles as if he had forgotten how to move. It was horrible to see him, someone who had always been so controlled, break apart like this.

“You and your daughter can stay as long as you want,” Charles said, trying to keep his voice steady. “You'll always be welcome here, Erik.”

Erik looked at him as if he very much doubted that to be the truth, but didn't refute Charles. They regarded each other silently for another moment, before Erik found his words again.

“Thank you.”

The words were spoken softly, and Erik looked so lost that Charles felt his heart break for him all over again. But he couldn't let himself be dragged down into Erik's despair. If anything, Erik needed him to be strong now.

“Do you want to put Nina in one of the bedrooms?” Charles asked, thinking it would be best to take care of the little girl first.

Erik hesitated, obviously torn about letting his daughter go for so much as a second. “I don't want her to wake up alone.”

Charles tried to smile reassuringly. “There's a guest room right across the hall from my study. You can put her down there and if we leave the door open you'll hear her. Then you can sit down, and we'll talk.”

“Not sure I want to talk.”

“Or you can lie down as well, get some rest.”

“I don't think I can sleep either.”

Charles let out a breath. “Whatever you need Erik.”

Erik nodded. “Show me the room then?”

“Of course. Follow me.”

Charles' heart ached when he watched Erik as he gently laid his daughter down on top of the covers. He took a woollen blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over her before he sat down on the edge of the mattress. Gazing down at her, he gently pushed a wisp of hair from her face, his love for her palpable.

“She looks a lot like you,” Charles said quietly.

“She looks a lot like Magda.”

Charles took a deep breath. “What happened, Erik?”

“I fell in love with someone who didn't care who I was.”

It was quite possible that Erik had not meant it as a jibe—that he had just been stating the truth—but it nevertheless made Charles wince.

“But it always ends the same,” Erik went on tonelessly. “When the others in town realized who I was, they came to our home. They took Nina, and when we went looking for her...” He pressed his eyes closed. “It should have been me.”

“It was an accident.”

“Don't say that.” Erik turned around to Charles. “Don't you dare excuse the death of my wife. They came for me and my family. They put their hands on my daughter. And when they killed Magda, they cared nothing about it. They didn't try to help her, they were just worried about catching the mutant terrorist. And they were going to take Nina as well after they realized what she is. What do you think they would have done with us, Charles?”

Erik's emotions battled at Charles, making him feel as if he was under siege. The rage, the grief, the fear for his daughter who was the centre of all his thoughts and cares in the world. If not for Nina, Charles didn't know what Erik might have done.

“I'm not... passing judgement on what you did. I wasn't there. I'm just glad you came to me.”

Erik sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Where else would I have gone? You're the only friend I have left. Although I'm well aware that I didn't do much to deserve that.”

“I’ve made my share of mistakes. Let’s not drag up the past.”

A wry smile tugged at the corner of Erik's mouth, but once more he just nodded. There wasn’t much of his usual fighting spirit present, and that more than anything made his exhaustion apparent.

“You had a long journey,” Charles said. “You must be tired.”

“I guess. But every time I close my eyes...” Erik took a deep breath, looking at the floor. “I see Magda lying on the ground with an arrow in her chest.”

Charles frowned. “An arrow?”

“No metal. They came well prepared.”

Charles shook his head and let out a deep breath. His chest was hurting as if someone had carved it open. “I know there's nothing I can say that would make it better. I feel your... your grief. Your pain. I just wish there was something I could do to lessen it.”

“Don't.” Erik looked up, and it was shocking to see him flayed open like this, devoid of any mask. “It's mine to bear, it's the least I owe her. I would not erase it anymore than I would erase the time we had together.”

“I'm glad you found her. I wish I could have met her.”

“She would have liked that,” Erik said with a faint smile. “I told her a lot about you.”

Charles raised his eyebrows questioningly. He couldn't help but doubt that Erik had told his wife about everything they had been to each other.

Erik gave him an undeterred look. “I didn't keep secrets from Magda. She knew everything I am, and, somehow, she still chose to love me.”

Charles gazed down at his hands as a pained laugh escaped him. “Oh, Erik. There probably wasn't that much choice involved.”

 

~*~

 

They left the door ajar and moved across the hall into the study, where Charles silently poured each of them a drink.

“I don’t know if I should,” Erik muttered, accepting the tumbler anyway. He stared into its depth as he swirled the amber liquid around, then took a sip. “I might not be able to stop once I get started.”

“I'll be there to look out for you,” Charles said wryly and transferred himself from his chair to the much more comfortable leather sofa.

Erik let that one go uncommented, and instead stepped up to the window, looking out into the darkness of the grounds with his back turned towards Charles. “I have no idea what to do now,” he confessed finally. “I need to keep Nina safe, but I have probably every intelligence agency of the world looking for me. I'm still the most wanted man on the planet. And with this being a school, it can only take so long before someone recognises me.”

Keeping Erik's presence a secret could become difficult, and Charles realized that. Then again, Erik might overestimate the attention span of teenagers. Additionally, they could soon have a very different problem.

“Chances are you won't be the most wanted mutant for long,” he said with a sigh and drank, letting the liquor burn down his throat.

“What do you mean?” Erik turned back towards him.

“Did you feel that earthquake two days ago?”

Erik frowned. “I did, but how—“

“You could feel it everywhere. The whole planet felt it. And from what we know so far, it might be connected to a very, very powerful mutant.”

Erik's frown deepened, and Charles waved his hand, as if to push the topic away. “We don't know yet if any of that is true. And I'm sure we will find a solution to keep you and Nina safe here. It might come as a surprise to you, but the interests of teenagers runs generally more along the lines of pop-stars and movies. And you look quite different without the helmet.”

Erik huffed out a snort and then came over towards Charles, slumping down next to him on the sofa. He rested his head against the back with his eyes closed, the very picture of exhaustion, and so very far removed from the groomed man Charles had known once.

When silent tears started to leak from the corner of his eyes, Charles wanted nothing more than to pull Erik towards him, hold him close and make everything better. But he knew that Erik wouldn't appreciate the first and that Charles had no way to accomplish the latter.

Looking down to where Erik's hand was balled into a loose fist between them, Charles hesitantly reached out and put his own on top of it. He didn't say anything, just brushed his mind against Erik’s unobstrusively, trying to project warmth and comfort. Erik tensed for a moment, but then his fingers curled around Charles' and squeezed lightly.

A few minutes later, he had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! :) Thanks again to Ing for the beta and Nina for cheering me on!

Erik woke with a start at the sound of a door opening and—not sure where he was for a moment—seized whatever metal he could find in the room.

“Whoa! Calm down! I'm just looking for Charles. It's not good for him to sleep on the couch.”

“Hank.” Erik let go of the breath he'd been holding, realizing who was standing in front of him, all blue and fuzzy.

Hank seemed tense, but relaxed a little when Erik slowly lowered his metal arsenal and floated it back to where it belonged.

“Hello Erik.” Hank looked at him warily. “Raven told me that you're here and... what happened. I'm very sorry for your loss.”

The pain hit Erik like a ton of bricks—Magda—and pierced through him sharp like a blade. He grit his teeth and concentrated on drawing just the next breath. “Mystique's here?” he asked, mostly to deflect, as he pushed himself up from the couch, turning his back on Hank until he had found some measure of control again.

“Only as of today.”

“Really? Isn't that a happy reunion...”

Hank showed no reaction to Erik's sarcasm, turning to Charles instead, who was still fast asleep on the couch in what looked like a pretty uncomfortable position.

“I'll take him up to his bedroom,” Hank said and then shot Erik a hesitant look. “You should probably get some more rest as well. Or is there anything else that you need?”

Hank had always felt the need to be polite, but Erik knew that it didn't mean that he was happy about Erik being here. His protective instincts towards Charles were out at full force—although what exactly he thought Charles needed protection from, Erik had no idea. He silently shook his head in answer to Hank's question, and then stood and watched as Hank picked Charles up, his blue paws cradling him gently against his chest. The sight stung more than Erik had expected, but he forced himself to step aside and let Hank pass.

Left alone in Charles' study, Erik was at a loss what to do for a moment. He took a look around, taking in the details he didn't pay attention to before, finding the room comforting in its familiarity. Erik might not have seen Charles for many years, but as he trailed his fingers over the books and scientific journals and the chess set in the corner, he was glad to discover that not much had changed.

On the far wall hung some framed pictures, and when Erik went over, he found one back from the sixties that showed them—the early X-Men—in their gray sweatpants, laughing and—in Sean's case—pulling faces. It was a snapshot from another life, and Erik stared at all these faces, frozen in the moment, many of them long dead, until they turned into colored shapes and blobs with no connection. Only then did he turn away and left the room.

~*~

Nina was sleeping quietly when he stepped back into the guestroom across the hall, and Erik stood and watched her precious, little face until his eyes started drooping. He could probably have used a shower, but he didn't find the energy to care. All he wanted was to lie down and fall back asleep, if possible for another decade. But when he stretched out next to his daughter with another blanket spread over them, sleep didn't come for the longest time, and it felt as if he had just closed his eyes when he was woken again by the sound of Nina crying.

She wasn't even fully awake, but shaking with nearly silent sobs. Erik pulled her small body close, stroking her back as he hummed their old lullabye into her hair, his eyes burning with tears that had run dry. He felt as if he was being split open, right down the middle, and holding Nina in his arms was the only thing that would hold himself together. His little girl had been a blessing—the best thing Erik had done with his life—and now, at a point where he might have just given up, she was the only reason to go on.

When the sun rose a few hours later, Erik got up with a resolve made from steel. He couldn't wallow in his own grief when he had to see that Nina was taken care of. It was his job now to smile for her, to be there for her, because Magda couldn't be any longer. He showered and dressed in clean clothes and then woke Nina, who was quiet and clingy, but let herself be coerced into brushing her teeth and combing her hair.

Charles was waiting outside with a grave expression when Erik opened the door to the hall, but once he saw Nina standing behind him it turned into a bright smile.

“Hello,” he said. “You must be Nina. My name is Charles, and I'm an old friend of your father. This is my school.” He gestured around at the imposing entrance hall that stretched out behind him. “It's still early, and most of the students aren't even up yet, but why don't you two come with me, and we can get some breakfast in private? And I can also introduce Nina to another friend of mine.”

Erik narrowed his eyes at that suggestion. He assumed Charles was talking about Hank or maybe Mystique, and he wasn't sure if meeting more new people was the best idea right now. The whole situation was overwhelming enough for Nina. But when they followed Charles into the parlor, it turned out that Charles had not been talking about any human acquaintance. Next to a table full of food, sat a short-legged, fat little dog, eating a pair of sausages he had obviously just snatched from one of the plates.

“Winston!” Charles admonished the little thief. “Bad dog! Those sausages were for Nina and Erik!”

“If I remember correctly, you were the only one who ever liked them,” Erik muttered and raised his eyebrows at Charles who grinned cheekily in response.

“Just because you have no understanding of the glory that's a full English breakfast, Erik.”

“I still take your word on that.”

Nina meanwhile had sunken to her knees and the dog with the unfortunate name of 'Winston' immediately shuffled over to her, climbing onto her lab with his stubby legs, begging for a petting. Nina picked him up and cuddled him to her chest, burying her face against his short, white pelt, and Erik let out a soft breath he had not realized he'd been holding. If this dog could give his daughter even just a little bit of comfort, Erik would gladly let it steal their breakfast every day. He shot Charles a grateful look that was received with a small, understanding smile.

“How did you know that this is her power?” Erik asked quietly once they had taken a few steps away to the opposite side of the room. “Did you read her mind?”

Charles frowned. “No, of course not. I wouldn't do that without her—and your—permission.” He looked almost offended by the idea. “What powers does she have?”

Erik hesitated. “I thought you knew... because of the dog. Nina has power over animals. She can control them to a certain degree, although I'm not sure how it works. She says she can talk to them, too, but well... she's seven. We've never been quite sure how much of it was only in her head.”

“Oh!” Charles looked at Nina with delight. “I had no idea. But it explains how easily Winston became attached to her. The only thing he's usually that enthusiastic about is food.”

“It's good for her to have something to take her mind off...” Erik stopped and quickly swallowed, clamping down hard on the sickening swell of emotion. “Off what happened.”

Charles gave him a soft smile but didn't push. He was likely aware of Erik's inner struggle, and Erik wasn't sure whether he was comfortable with that. He probably should have thought of that before he took refuge in the house of a telepath, but maybe Charles had finally learned some restrain in satisfying his curiosity.

“Oh, I have,” Charles said with a wry smile. “But if someone has a mind as loud as yours, I can't help but pick up a few things here and there. Especially since we've always had a rather... intense connection.”

It was strange to be reminded of that, and for a moment Erik almost wanted to invite Charles in. It had been such a long time since he had felt Charles in his mind, since they had even been around each other without Erik wearing his helmet or Charles suppressing his powers. But it was a ridiculous thought, and Erik pushed it away quickly.

He was quite glad for that a minute later when the door opened and Moira MacTaggert walked in.

“Charles? Your colleague said you'd probably be here and—“ She stopped in her tracks, eyes widening as she caught sight of Erik.

“No, Moira, wait!” Mystique appeared in the door right behind her, out of breath and wearing her human disguise. She tried to take Moira's arm, but Moira slipped her grasp with ease.

“Oh my god.” She pointed a finger at Erik. “That's Erik Lehnsherr!”

Erik looked at Charles. “What's Moira MacTaggert doing here?”

“You know who I am?” Moira asked sharply.

Erik shot her a bewildered look, then turned back to Charles with expectantly raised eyebrows. “Charles?”

Charles rubbed the bridge of his nose. “This is quite unfortunate.”

“I'm sorry,” Mystique said, “I tried to stop her.”

Moira pulled herself up straight and gave Charles a withering look. “Professor Xavier? Would you mind telling me why you're harboring a wanted terrorist in your home?”

“Papa?”

Nina came out from behind the table, a frightened look on her face, and Erik could have wrung Moira MacTaggert's neck for scaring his daughter who had been through more than any girl her age should ever have to go through in the past few days.

“It's all right, motek,” he said with a reassuring smile and wrapped one arm protectively around her when she came and pressed herself against his hip.

Moira made a shocked sound, and Erik levelled a deadly look at her, which he hoped would suffice as a warning. He had no love for the woman who—in his eyes—was responsible for Charles injury, and he would do anything to stop her from hurting one of them again. Erik could sense the metal of the weapon she was carrying at the small of her back, and if she so much as reached for it he would make her regret it.

With the tension in the room palpable, Winston came scampering out on his stubby legs and positioned himself with his back to Erik and Nina, growling at the newcomers. Charles shot the dog an amused look, and then had the audacity to wink at Nina before he revved up his fake smile to full force, turning it on Moira.

“Why don't we all sit down and I can explain it to you over breakfast?” he asked with his special brand of Xavier charm.

Erik shook his head, and when his eyes found Mystique's, she smiled, sharing a strange moment of companionship and exasperation at Charles' never-ending well of optimism.

Moira, on the other hand, looked conflicted but determined. “I'm sorry,” she said with a sad little smile at Charles before her eyes turned back to Erik. “But I'd be derelict in my duty if I didn't arrest him.”

Erik raised his eyebrows at her. “You're welcome to try, Agent MacTaggert,” he said. “But unless you've got an army equipped with those little plastic toys of yours, you might want to reconsider.”

He could tell that Moira wanted to reach for her gun, but apparently had become smarter over the years. Obviously rattled, she raised her chin, looking at him down her nose. “Are you threatening me?”

Erik shrugged. “I'm merely pointing out the odds.”

Moira stared at him furiously, and then flinched and nearly did reach for her gun when Winston jumped up and started to bark his head off.

“I won't let you take my papa away!” Nina hissed at her, and Erik squeezed her shoulder, just a little alarmed.

“Ninush. It's all right. No one's going to hurt me or take me away.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Charles jumped in, smiling at her, but apparently losing the patience with the rest of them. “Moira, I know this must be confusing for you, but Erik is an old friend. He's not a danger to anyone. ”

“He tried to kill the president of the United States and you're expecting me to just let him go?”

Charles took a deep breath. “Yes,” he said firmly.

Moira blinked and then frowned. “Oh... Well, if you're sure. I'm so sorry.”

“No problem. Why don't you go and find Hank and I'll be joining you later?”

“Okay.” Moira nodded. “I'll see you later then.” She smiled at Erik apologetically and then walked out still looking confused.

Charles hung his head with a sigh. “I _really_ didn't want to do that again.”

“What _did_ you do?” Erik asked, staring after Moira. It was obvious that Charles had somehow manipulated her mind, and seeing the effect of Charles' power remained equal parts amazing and worrisome.

“I planted the suggestion that she had confused you with someone else.”

Erik frowned. “And why didn't she remember that we've met before?”

“Charles wiped us from her mind after Cuba.”

“What?”

“I know.” Mystique pulled a face and grabbed a croissant from the table, throwing herself down into one of the chairs before she bit into it with gusto.

Charles shot her an annoyed look. “It was necessary,” he said and grabbed the teapot to pour himself a cup.

For a moment Erik didn't quite know what to do with this information—Charles letting the end justify the means? The same man who always strove to be such a paragon of virtue? But Charles and Mystique were just going back to business as usual and having breakfast.

“So does that mean she has forgotten about me now?” he asked, finally releasing Nina from his embrace and—for want of anything else to do—sat down at the breakfast table as well.

Charles shook his head. “There's just too much information about you for me to cover it all up,” he explained while buttering his toast. “So I don't know how long it will take until she recognizes you again.”

“Well, he's just been all over the news this morning.” Mystique nodded at Erik, still munching happily. “So probably not long.”

“Really?” Erik shot her a dark look. “And what are we going to do about that? And why is Moira even here?”

But before Charles or Mystique could reply, the door was pushed open again and a blond head peeked in. “Guys? Bad news.”

“Alex?” Erik stared at the young man he had not seen for twenty years and then shot Charles a disbelieving look. “Is everyone here?”

“Hello Erik.” Alex gave him an awkward smile. “Long time no see.” He cleared his throat and then looked at Charles. “You should probably come down with me, though. It's all over the news. Some strange, blue mutant guy has turned half of Las Vegas back into desert.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. This took longer than I had planned, but sometimes RL is unpredictable. :/ Many thanks to the lovely Ing for her quick beta! <3

Since he was running the school, Charles had broken himself out of the habit of cursing, but he certainly cursed a blue streak in his mind now. Erik's sudden arrival last night had shifted his focus away from the possible threat Apocalypse presented, but—in his defense—he had thought they would have more time. He had thought that they would be able to dig deeper, to prepare, and circumvent the plans of a mutant who had presumably just risen from the dead after thousands of years. Apparently he had been wrong.

He wasn't sure whether it was a lucky coincidence or a curse that had brought them all together again when the world was once more on the brink of destruction, but Charles couldn't help but be glad for it. In a way it felt as if his family was coming back together, and it gave him hope that—whatever was to come—they would face it together and ultimately be able to defeat this maniac. As he pushed himself along, his eyes rested on Raven and Alex walking ahead, but his mind brushed against Erik's who was trailing after them, holding Nina by the hand.

Erik had hesitated to accompany them at first, and Charles understood that he didn't want to expose Nina to anything more that would frighten her. But Charles already had an idea who could help him with that. He stretched his mind just a little, searching, and found her having breakfast with her friends.

 _Good morning, Jean._ Charles made his mental voice sound sheepish. _I have a favor to ask._

 _Professor?_ Jean sounded surprised and just a little amused. He didn't usually contact her telepathically, but they had no time to lose. _What can I do for you?_

Charles sent her the impression of a warm smile before he explained. _I have a little girl here who might become a new student, but I have something important to take care of and I was hoping you could keep her company and show her around a little. She has made friends with Winston, so maybe you can take her outside into the garden._

_Oh. Ok, sure. I'll be there in a moment._

_Thank you. And Jean?_ Charles hesitated, but he knew Jean would be able to feel Nina's distress and confusion, and it was better to explain right away. _She just lost her mother. I know I probably don't have to tell you that but... please be gentle._

For a moment Jean tensed, like she had to collect herself, and Charles got the impression of her coming to a realization of sorts. Jean's gift often made her aware of more than she was really comfortable with and it could very well be that Erik and Nina's arrival yesterday had not gone unnoticed. Charles wished he could have explained the situation better, but that story was not his to tell.

Jean still seemed to understand. It took her a moment, but then she firmly projected her response. _Of course._

~*~

While Erik didn't reject Charles' idea right away, it was clear from the tension radiating from his mind that he was reluctant to let Nina leave his sight, even for a short walk in the park with an older student.

“Jean is very responsible,” Charles reassured him. “And she's a telepath as well, so she'll be able to contact me should it become at all necessary.” When Erik still looked unconvinced, he added, “You said it yourself. Some distraction is probably good.”

Erik finally agreed, but Nina was a different story. “Can't I stay here with you?” she asked with a pleading look, and while her anxiety was palpable, Charles could well imagine how she would have Erik wrapped around her little finger in any case.

Erik crouched down in front of her and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. “You can,” he said gently. “But Charles and I have something we need to take care of, and Winston would probably like it if you went out to the park with him, don't you think?”

Nina nodded, biting her lip. “He would,” she admitted reluctantly. “But can't you come, too?”

“I'll be along in a little bit, motek.” Erik tipped her chin up with a smile. “Don't you worry.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

He pressed a kiss to Nina's forehead, and when Jean showed up with Jubilee in tow a moment later, Nina hugged him quickly and fiercely, but went over towards the other girls with a shy smile on her face. Jean and Jubilee grinned back at her and then took her in their middle while Winston scurried around their feet in excitement.

Charles shared a quiet smile with Erik at the sight, but turned serious again very quickly once they had made their way down to the media room. Alex and Raven were staring at the TV screens with shocked and grim faces. The news were running the story on every channel, and the footage was horrifying. Buildings were crumbling to dust behind a shocked looking news anchor while people ran in fright, crying and screaming. A huge billboard toppled down into the street, crushing cars beneath it, palm trees fell like nine pins and in front of it all the famous sign declared 'Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas'.

“It's been confirmed that this was not a natural disaster,” the news anchor declared, his voice trembling. “But an act of terrorism. As far as we can tell there have been no explosions, but all of Vegas' major Casinos along the Strip have been reduced to nothing more than dust. And while we don't know the death toll yet, it's expected to exceed any major attack or catastrophe on American soil to date. As for who is responsible, nothing can be said with certainty so far, but there has been a great amount of witness reports who place a yet unidentified mutant in the middle of these catastrophic events. He's been described as blue-skinned and alien-looking and some heard him make claims that humankind was corrupted by false leaders.

“With this happening only days after top mutant terrorist Erik Lehnsherr resurfaced, and nine bodies were found in a forest close to his former hiding place, it seems there's a high probability of these events being connected. Lehnsherr has been known to team up with other mutants before, and it might be that he finally is making good on the threats he issued ten years ago when he came incredibly close to assassinating the then president of the United States, Richard Nixon.”

Charles shot Erik a quick warning look when every metal appliance in the room started to rattle. “Erik, please. Calm your mind. Falling into a rage won't achieve anything.” He let out a shaky breath, deeply shocked by the devastation unfolding on the TV screen. “We've got to get to the bottom of this and then stop that mutant before he can do more harm and hurt more innocents.”

“We?” Erik asked, his voice deadly quiet. “Why is this our responsibility? Are you telling me you expect me to go out and put my life on the line for the humans who nearly killed us all for our effort the last time? Who have hunted me for the better part of my life and locked me up in a rat's cage for ten of them? They're already blaming me for this!”

Scorn and anger brandished at Charles mind, volatile and bitter like poison. It had always been a part of Erik, this resentment of a world that made him suffer over and over again, and after the most recent events, Charles couldn't fault him. But it was still hard to take in the face of the thousands who had just lost their life.

“This is not about humans or mutants,” he said. “If what we suspect about this mutant is true, that”—Charles pointed at the TV—“is only the beginning. He obviously doesn't discriminate who gets caught in the destruction he wrecks, and his end game might well be to destroy the whole world. Think of your daughter, Erik. You can't want her—“

“You better leave Nina out of this,” Erik cut him off. “It was humans who murdered her mother, and I've protected Nina from them just like I'll protect her from anyone else who dares to touch or threaten her. The rest of the world is not my problem.”

With that he turned towards the door, as if there was nothing more to say.

“Erik, wait!”

Erik stopped, throwing Charles an impassive look over his shoulder. “We've been over this, Charles. You once told me that if only we proved ourselves to be the better men, they'd come to accept us. But the truth is that they never will. I tried your way. I tried to live among them, to be part of them, and they came for me as soon as they learned what I was. They murdered my wife. As far as I'm concerned, they can all go to hell.”

Charles cursed softly when the door fell shut behind Erik, and rubbed his eyes in frustration. “It's always the same with him.”

“Not like you've changed your attitude that much,” Raven remarked dryly from the corner, where she was slouching in her chair. Charles had almost forgotten that she and Alex were still there. “Not everyone has your endless capacity for human compassion.”

Charles turned to look at her sharply. “Are you telling me you can watch this—thousands of lives extinguished, the lives of innocent men, women and children—and feel nothing?”

“No, of course not!” Raven huffed. “But I haven't just lost my wife! Maybe the death of strangers doesn't hit you the same way when you're still reeling from the loss of someone you loved.”

“I know that! I know he's... He's trying to suppress his pain and grief, but he's hurting and it's awful to witness. Don't think I don't understand that, that I'm not feeling it—I do.”

“Then maybe you should tell him that, instead of chastising him.”

“I'm not—As if he'd even listen to me right now.”

“Of course he will.” Raven rolled her eyes. “You two are almost disgusting in the way you keep circling around each other, ignoring anyone else in the vicinity. You're the only one he's ever been willing to listen to.”

Charles shot her a disbelieving look. “We disagree about almost everything, Raven.”

“I said he listens to you. I didn't say he necessarily agrees with you.”

Charles snorted, and then looked from her to Alex, who shrugged. “Maybe I should go after him at the very least. Before he gets himself into trouble.”

Raven grinned at him. “You know, that's what he used to say about you.”

~*~

Charles took a moment to lament the peaceful life he'd been leading up until yesterday before he stretched out his awareness to track down Erik. At least that wasn't hard to do. Erik's mind was like a blazing ball of fire, cutting his way through the school, and in his wake came the snatches of worry and confusion from various students who didn't know what to make of a glowering stranger striding down the halls. With the added advantage of knowing a few shortcuts, Charles caught sight of Erik as soon as he had made his way to the back of the mansion, and called out with his mind, as to not draw any more attention to them.

_“Erik! Please...”_

Erik stopped in his tracks and his shoulders rose and fell as if he'd let out a heartfelt sigh before he turned around and watched Charles approach in silence.

“You won't change my mind,” he called as soon as Charles was in hearing distance. “Not this time.”

“No one ever changed your mind about anything—you're much too stubborn for that. You stayed last time because you wanted to.” Charles stopped the chair a good yard in front of Erik, raising his eyebrows in quiet challenge. “Are you telling me you regret that now?”

When Erik looked away, Charles tried to steel himself, hating how utterly defenseless he still was against Erik's casual cruelty. But Erik just shook his head. “No,” he said, gazing at Charles with that quiet intensity that made Charles feel as if he was being stripped down to his very soul.

“This could be an opportunity,” Charles said carefully, when Erik didn't elaborate further. “You could prove to the world what I've known from the moment I've met you. There's so much good in you, and you can make them see that. You're not a villain, not a criminal.”

“And why is it that the onus always lies with me?” Erik asked bitterly. “When it's _them_ who have wronged me? Who have wronged all of us? All I ever did was push back when they threatened us with annihilation.”

“You also dropped a stadium on the White House and held the president at gunpoint,” Charles said. “Which is something the American government obviously has a hard time overlooking.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then lifted his eyes up at Erik with a pleading look. “I'm not saying that you've been treated fairly, or that you owe something to them. I'm saying that innocent lives are on the line and —apart from wanting us all to have a future—I want you and Nina to have a future. One where you don't have to hide. Where you're not a fugitive.”

“And you think that's going to happen? Let's assume for a moment that we can defeat this mutant, what makes you think they'll just forgive and forget? They turned on us even after we stopped a nuclear war!”

“What else can we do?” Charles looked out over the grounds, where in the distance he could see Jean and Jubilee sitting under a tree while Jubilee was shooting her colorful plasma balls into the air—to Nina's obvious amazement. “I don't know about you, but I'm not keen for the apocalypse. I believe I've created something good with this school. And I thought... maybe you'd like to enroll Nina. Maybe you'd like to stay.”

Erik watched his daughter for a moment. “Nina would probably like that.”

Charles could sense the conflict raging inside of Erik. That he had no interest in fighting a war any longer. That he hated the idea of owing anything to the humans who had so often shunned him and taken from him. And that all he truly cared for at this point was his daughter, who meant the world to him and needed him now more than ever. But he was also thinking of Shaw. Of his arrogance and narcissism. Of his complete disregard for the suffering and destruction he wrought. Erik couldn't think of him without feeling sick, and the thought of someone like him out there in the world—the same world his daughter occupied—scared him.

At that moment, Nina spotted them. She immediately jumped up and came running towards Erik without so much as a backwards glance, while Winston hobbled along, barking happily. Jean and Jubilee got up as well, waving at him, and he waved back with a smile.

 _Thank you._ Charles sent towards them.

_No problem. She's a sweet girl and her powers are cool._

Charles held the connection just for another moment, ascertaining himself that Jean had come to terms a little better with the vision from a few nights ago that he knew had deeply unsettled her. He was just about to retreat when he felt a spike of shock and fear, as Jean's instincts jumped into action, triggering her fight or flight response.

Charles turned around, wondering what could possibly have caused her reaction, and found himself facing something like a portal, shimmering in a strange violet light. Out of the portal came four people. Three of them, two women and one man, looked mostly human—although the man was sprouting metal wings. But the fourth looked like nothing Charles had seen before. His skin was a dark, grayish blue and he wore a bulky suit as well as plates and cords attached to his head that seemed to blend with the mutant's body. Charles swallowed. He had no doubt whom he was looking at. This was the first mutant. This was Apocalypse.

“Hello, Charles,” the blue mutant said. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 


End file.
